Mi Promesa
by SongJaeIn
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot. La amaba, y nadie se lo iba a quitar. NaruHina.


**Naruto no me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**S**i hace 10 años le hubiesen dicho que estaría casado y con 2 niños, y uno más en camino, lo hubiese mandado al carajo y hubiese ido a buscar a Sasuke con un humor de perros que ni la persona mas paciente lo aguantaría.

Sí, estaba casado, tenía dos preciosos hijos, la mayor tenía 4 años, y se llamaba Stephanie; tenía unos ojos preciosos, como su padre que combinaban con su pelo azul brillante; el mas pequeño se llamaba Alex, nombre que había elegido su esposa, tenía el pelo castaño, una mezcla entre el y su amada, tenía 3 añitos recién cumplidos. Además cabe agregar que hace unos 8 meses y algo mas le habían dicho que estaba esperando un tercer hijo. No podía ser el padre más feliz del mundo.

Tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, se había convertido en el Sexto Hokage, luego de haber terminado con todos los problemas entre las aldeas y Akatsuki. Su mejor amigo, había muerto en sus manos, y él sin poder evitarlo. Luego de eso había estado con una depresión, la cual su actual señora con su mejor amiga, lo habían sacado a patadas.

Sakura, había reaccionado peor de lo que él había pensado pero logró salir sin muchos problemas. Nunca le había echado en cara el no cumplimiento de su promesa, ya que sabia que era poco probable volviera, y ella ahora estaba feliz mente casada con Sai. Tenían un pequeño peli negro de ojos verdes llamado Sebastián.

Amaba la familia que tenía ahora, y de lo único que se arrepentía era el no haber salvado a su mejor amigo y hermano.

Se encontraba en su oficina tomando sake, una pequeña costumbre que había adoptado de Tsunade, que todavía seguía postrada en una cama, en el hospital de Konoha, pensando en todo eso, cuando tocan su puerta.

_- _Pase _-_ se escuchó su apacible voz.

_- _Como estas, Naruto?_-_ le preguntó su cuñado.

_- _Bien, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en estos 10 años…_-_ su mirada se encontraba en las sombras, ya que su pelo, ahora agarrado en una coleta, le tapaba hasta la nariz. - … pienso que todo esto es un sueño, nunca pensé que iba a salir con vida luego de todo lo que ha pasado.

_- _sabes muy bien que todo esto pasó, y se que todavía piensas a menudo en Sasuke, eres un libro abierto… tu mirada y tus gestos siempre lo han dicho todo.

_-_ si lo sé, y no me molesta, es más, es algo que adoro…

_- _Pero no tienes porque pensar de esa manera, tienes una gran fuerza, sinceramente nunca pensé en ser tu subordinado, ahora mírate, estas en este puesto por tu esfuerzo, sigues vivo y tienes una familia hermosa con mi prima, que mas querías? – le replicó Nejii con ese tono calmado tan común en el, que tranquilizaba a cualquier persona.

_-_Lo quería vivo Nejii, quería que el viera que lo había alcanzado.._.-_ lo dijo como un susurro, pero no basto para que el moreno no lo escuchara.

Nejii estaba casado con Ten-Ten, no tenían hijos, su rango pedía demasiado tiempo como para preocuparse de pequeños engendros problemáticos, como decía Shikamaru. Y era el más feliz con su pequeña criatura, como se suponía, estaba con Temari.

Se acercó cautelosamente al rubio, para susurrarle en el oído unas palabras, que al escucharlos el ojiazul, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo, no sin antes darles las gracias.

"_Como siempre tan impulsivo, además se le olvido darme la misión… por dios, tendre que esperar un buen rato"_ pensó el jounin, saliendo del despacho del Hokage, para dar una vuelta por la aldea.

* * *

Para ser el Hokage, todavía esa parte de su personalidad no se había ido, seguía siendo tan 'problematico' como cuando tenia 15 años.

Y no podía ser así cuando ese Nejii maldito-sabelotodo Hyuuga, le había dicho: "_vamos, saca esa cara, que Hinata va a tener gemelos y tu aquí con un cara de mil metros."_

Y no era para menos, iba a tener GEMELOS, no podía ser para menos, y ¿¡como es que el maldito jounin lo había sabido antes que él!?. Su esposa le tenia que dar una explicacion cuando llegara al hospital donde se encontraba.

Pero lo que vió lo sorprendió mas de lo que esperaba....

_¿que hacía Sasuke y Ero-sennin ahí?_

Se quedo como estatua al verlos entrar sin problemas en el hospital, pasar cerca de las enfermeras y que ninguna se diera cuenta. ¿que diablos estaba sucediendo?¿que hacian esos dos entrando en el hospital?

-¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke!!!!!!- gritó, gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo- ¡¡¡Ero-sennin!!!

Todo el mundo lo miró, pero le restó importancia, ahora, esos ojos, los ojos de Sasuke lo veían, los ojos de Jiraya igual. Pero, ¿que significaba esa mirada?

Amor ¿quizás?, ¿Orgullo?, lo más probable. Pero no le importaba, en ese momento lo supo: No era necesario que ni su mejor amigo ni su padrino estuviesen ahí, ellos se sentían orgullosos y incluso el Uchiha lo habría admitido, con su tipica frase:"Tenías miedo, usurantonkachi"

Los había extrañado, como no....

Ahora, ellos estaban ahí, entrando en la habitacion de Hinata, y él, con lagrimas, llegó lo más rapido que podía y la vio.

Sonriendole, con lagrimas en los ojos. Se veía preciosa, tanto como el día que se le declaró, cerca de la reconstrucción de Konoha luego del ataque de Pain. Hinata era preciosa, y ahora brillaba, tal y como había brillado hace 4 años en el parto de su primera hija; tal y como habia brillado en el parto de Alexander. La amaba y eso le hacía feliz. Estuvieran o no Ero-sennin y Sasuke, el estaba feliz.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Te amo, mi vida, me haces el padre más feliz del mundo - rebeldes lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y por las de ellas, y no hacía nada por detenerlas.

- Lo sé Naruto, y ellos tambien lo saben... - sonrio.

- Porque no me lo abías dicho?_ - _le reprendio a su esposa.

- Era una sorpresa, hoy nacen, asique, se feliz mas todavía. - sus ojos no mostraban mas que seguridad y amor. Naruto amaba esos ojos.

- Y lo soy amor, soy feliz. - la besó.

Siempre se besaban, pero este beso fue distinto, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había sentido así, e incluso le sobrarian dedos. Su beso era lento, tranquilo, transimitan amora por cada poro y seguridad.

Estaba feliz, amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos. Y nada se lo podia arrebatar, no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara nuevamente algun ser querido. Y esa promesa si la iba a cumplir, **costara lo que costara. **

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Con respecto a la muerte de Sasuke, no es spolier asique, no crean que es verdad. Solo le queria dar un toque dramatico, como en la escena de Ero-sennin con Sasuke. _

_Acepto cualquer critica, buena o mala, dehen reviews si? _

_Hasta la próxima, _

_- Rosse_


End file.
